DIGI DEATH
by SSOTVDG
Summary: The TEDDY HACKERS are mising there key compnent, an originol human decendant in the digital world. why are the three TH that are present not enough? come on the journey of the teddy hacers and find out! YAOI. SLASH. MALE\MALE RELATIONS AND SEX! rated nc-7


CHAPTER ONE

A night like no other. It was a night of many codes, a legacy from early years. It had been almost two centurys since computers where in exsictence. In that time computes went from a luxury to take it any where to everyone had one to a computer on every corner. In time everything was digitalized. Mnay people objected to the digitalization of there being. Soon disease was of no problem, digital viruses are what made you sick. Many peoples brains where directly infused to machinery. The planet became desolate. There where no "bodys" of the physical, there where only machines. On the desolate planet there where various buildings in which "people" where in, infused to the digital world, no one moved. Soon the physical and un digitalized world on the outsides of the buildings where destroyed. There where very few people who where undigitalized except for a grop called "Tedy hackers" many people belived this only to be a myth, many people had digital bodys, digital homes...digitalized everything. They did not belived a physical body could change the digital world with code, programs or a physical version of a computer, but they where wrong. The tedy hackers had science on their side. Many people had forgot biological studies and human exictance as well as any study of immortality, for the world was digital for many, and computer science was the best known. Though books and history was still kept on record and tought technology was of the utmost importance. It was the most advanced technology you could dream of, and there was developing still going on. The teddy hackers, as the myth said where the most knolagable of all, but the myth had been lost, and no one knew, untill one fatefull day. A skilled hacker had wandered to far, reaching a place in their digital world where no one was- lone space- it was called. The hacker was causing mayhem were ever it went, and in this digital world that was so big there where forces, like the law or police who forbid the hacking of certain things, and this hacker had disobeyed. The digital police of technological safty or DPTS followed the hacker into the lone space, finding what was most interesting. The hacker witnessed the disabling and containment of the DPTS. The hacker had been traped in the lone space for several days trying to break the digital barrier to get out, but he couldn't. He had spent this time in a physical form rather than a signiture in the digital world. He was not just a tittle he had a body. A young man with blue eyes and short black hair as well as a toned body, complete with cloths. A white T-shirt and snug fitting blue tenth day he spent in the lone space he made contact with an outside force.

The middle of the room begain to glow as text appeard in the light, that illuminated strongly at the center of the small room.

T_H

why are you in the lone space REKCAH

REKCAH

Curiosity, what is this place?

T_H

cyber city

REKCAH

This room.... why am i in a physically portrayed state? How are you able to do this? Cyber city has a digitally controlled state that lets it's residents stay as a signiture.

T_H

Cyber city is simple minded and does not need a digital signiture.

REKCAH

That is irrelevant. Why am i physically portrayed?

T_H

It is much more pleasent to see a face than a signiture.

REKCAH

How'd you do it?

T_H

I will not divulge my secrets.

REKCAH

Why are you not physically portrayed and i am?

T_H

I wish to not be seen.

The light in the middle of the room disapated as noise spread through the lone room as the hacker tryed to revert back to a signiture, but he could not. the noise splayed on def ears, literally. He moved swiftly, but could not become what he once was. A digital resedue became visible infront of the hacker, a physical form appeard in front of the hacker. The young man standing in front of him had long black hair,eyes closed, dressed in a black T-shirt and tight low riding black pants. His skin was a fair ivory like the hackers, his body, as well, well built. The light eminating from the young mans body that just appered disapated. His feet touched the ground and his body became lax, is eyes opening to reviel bright green. The man stepped back and sat on the digitally ceated seat that lined the round room, his mouth not opening as the midle of the room begain to glow,again, as text appeared in the light like before.

REKCAH

Who are you?

T_H

Good question Tesle diroon.

REKCAH

How do you know my name?

T_H

I have no obligation to tell you. Why are you here? How did you get here. Explain.

REKCAH

I dont have to explain anything to you.

The man across from the hacker sighed,his brow twitching, Things like scentences running through the green eyes. More text filled the middle of the room in the light.

T_H

You where running from the DPTS. Your a hacker. You've been hacking into The tecnological development's data storage room. What a small hack.

REKCAH

How the hell do you know this!? You couldn't have hacked the information that fast!

The room filled with a loud screech, the hacker dropped to his knees as he begain to hear, the man on the other side crossed his long legs, then opened his mouth and begain to speak "You can here now. Ive inabled your hearing and vocal abilites, tools of the old." The hacker put his hands to his ears "I...hear..." his voice was high compared to the low resonating voice the young man across the room had "You here that subtle screech? That is the sound of the digital world." The hacker came to his feet and looked at the man across the room "The...digital world has no sound. Thats a myth...your....inducing it..." the man on the other side of the room chuckled "Many things are a myth." The room begain to glow, physical copies of the man in front of the hacker beagin to appear every where. Moments passed and the copies begain to speak, finishing eachothers scentences "This is a simple thing. No one is able to comperhend what we have done." Moments later the copies dissapeared and the man across from the hacker stood "You cannot understand. Immortality...digital technology...Hacking...Codes... Launguages... nothing." the man smirked at the sudden twitch in the hackers body "Ive enabled your pain receptors." The man periodically twitched and shivered. "Te....dy... Hac...ker....." the man staring at the hacker gave a wicked half laugh and apperaed in front of the man in pain "So youve heread the..." he paused his grin growing "Myth...?" the hacker shivered "Not...a myth..." The man grunted, a little laugh escaping his lips as he stared into the blue eyes of the hacker "You have a soul.... Your not like many who have enterd the lone space. Do you know what that means?" The man twitched, shivering uncuntrollably "I can undigitalize you here." The hackers voice turned hoarse as he screamed into the space of the room, his body becoming completely physical. He fadded out, findng himself, now, in a capsule. He reached for the door handel and shoved it open,stumbling onto the black floor. He stared at the floor, picking his head up, not used to the wight of his own body, he stood, looking around. A door next to the capsule opened, a tall man with long black hair stepping into the room with the large number of capsules, it was the same man as in the digital room.

The man with long black hair looked at the hacker that had just materialized in the capsule "Welcome to Lone Space." the man said, the same deep voice resonating through the room- just like in the digital room- he turned and walked from the room into a brighter room filled with four T.V screens and key boards. The Hacker followed the man into this room, looking around, found Four chairs infront of the bigger screen and illuminated keyboard two of the chairs occupied by one person with long hair, and the other short, both the same color. He tapped the person with long blonde hair "This is Rease, he is a part of Lone Space."The man raised his hand, flicking his wrist behind him, signaling a faint wave. The man with long black hair moved his hand over onto the sholder of the person with Short blonde hair "This is Reay, he is also a part of Lone Space." he paused as the man with short blonde hair turned his head to the hacker, taking him in a one fail swoop of a glance, looking forward and stopping his screen, nudging the man,persuading the man with long blonde hair to look as well. The man paused his screen and looked at the hacker, then at the man with long black hair "This is Tesle?" he questioned looking the man over, the man with the short hair giggled "Tesle he is. Look at his eyes." the hacker looked at the man with the long black hair "Material world, huh?" the man nodded as the two with blonde hair chuckled and giggled. turning away and back to their screen. the man witht the long black hair nodded lightly "And i am Teser." The blonde's once again looked at the hacker, and simultaneously spoke "We are in TREESA." The man with the long black hair called Teser smiled "We are tedy hacker." The hacker called Tesle gave a laugh "Ri-ght." They all smiled at him "You are the D to tedy." the man called Teser tilted his head "I am the Y. Teser Yazium." The man called Rease continued on "I am the T. Rease Thorce" the man called Reay finished off "I am E. Reay Eslen." the man named Teser sighed and sat next to the man named Reay "Our history can be discussed later, now, you need to sit beside me and type your name in." The hacker named Tesle was hesetent, but walked over and sat next the man with long black hair. At the same time they entered their names. On each of their screens appeared the name "TEDY" then the screens went completly black for a few seconds, then displayed "DIGITAL DEATH" starting on one screen and ending on the fourth. A green box appeared in the middle of their screens and text begain to be typed "The digital world created by TREESA has been eliminated. There are no digitally displayed commands in the Lone Space. Complete deletion by administrator TEDY has destructed the core digitalization program. All users have been terminated."

The four men sitting at the screens stared at the text before it disapeared, the myth and legend of the TEDY HACKERS was fullfiled and destruction of the digitalized world was enihalated. The four men, TEDY , where the only undigitalized. Their world was a lump of clay to form, but what is to come of the Digital Death enacted by TEDY? They where alone...or where they?

~CHAPTER TWO SPOILER~

The man called Teser crossed his arms as lights in each of the corners of the room illuminated themselves at the click of a button "You'r thinking why your here, and what has happned correct?" the hacker called Tesle hesitated "Tell me." The two boys on the side of Tesser stood "We'll meet you in the dinning room." the boy named Reay continued on as Rease left the room "I'll prepare tonights dinner. I'll set up four places, assuming the boy wont kill himself..." he looked at Teser "Or be killed..." he walked out of the room silently, his strides girrly as his hips swayed in the air. The hacker, Tesle, looked at Teser in confusion, but before the hacker could manage words, Teser begain to speak "Our technology is greater than that of the digital world...well, the once functioning digital world." The hacker grunted "Once functining?" he paused, continuing on Whats so different about this world? Its not any different! There is still technology, advanced or not." Teser chuckled and stood "You can die here."

~END SPOILER~

CHAPTER TWO

The man called Teser crossed his arms as lights in each of the corners of the room illuminated themselves at the click of a button "You'r thinking why your here, and what has happned correct?" the hacker called Tesle hesitated "Tell me." The two boys on the side of Tesser stood "We'll meet you in the dinning room." the boy named Reay continued on as Rease left the room "I'll prepare tonights dinner. I'll set up four places, assuming the boy wont kill himself..." he looked at Teser "Or be killed..." he walked out of the room silently, his strides girly as his hips swayed in the air. The hacker, Tesle, looked at Teser in confusion, but before the hacker could manage words, Teser begain to speak "Our technology is greater than that of the digital world...well, the once functioning digital world." The hacker grunted "Once functining?" he paused, continuing on "Whats so different about this world? Its not any different! There is still technology, advanced or not." Teser chuckled and stood "You can die here."


End file.
